human transmutation
by margoblurm
Summary: Alphonse try to bring his brother back... Not the way he should do. Al/Roy NOT YAOI. -Contains spanking - Don't like, don't read.


This is my first fanfiction! Please excuse my English!

And please, reviews!

This story takes place after the TV "cartoon", when Alphonse search his brother in all Amestris. For my story, Alphonse can't remember the human transmutation (not even the fact that he try it with Edward). This period of is life was occulted by Mustang and his crew.

...

Alphonse was furious.

He had arrived in Central two days ago. Two days searching information about Edward's disappearing. But, after four months of research all over the country, there weren't many clew left.

And now, he was walking in circle in his room. He stopped in front of the apartment's unique mirror. What he saw almost scared him. He looks… Really tired. The lack of sleep wasn't doing him any good.

He was small for his age –Edward would be delighted- so he could easily feet his brother's beloved red coat.

Colonel Mustang and his crew were always saying he looks just like the young state alchemist. Anyway… The more Alphonse tried to remember his past, the less he could remember his brother's features. Mustang had showed loads of photographs so he could recover his lost memories. But it never changed anything.

Mustang… It was him who was helping Alphonse the most. Al hoped Mustang would forgive him for what he planed to do.

"Human transmutation"… The most forbidden transmutation in alchemy's History. His last hope. After all, if his brother still hadn't been found, he was surely dead.

In fact, Alphonse was very nervous. All the ingredients were there, six feet away. But… He was still hesitating. He could hear Mustang's voice ringing in his head: "The human transmutation is one of the most difficult Alchemy experience… Nobody ever succeed. And I'm sure he wouldn't win anything at all."

Whatever, He didn't care what Mustang was thinking! Bring back his brother could worth the change. He grabbed a tick of chalk, and began to draw a circle on the floor.

After he added the last ingredient, he just stayed there, looking at the dangerous circle. In a few moments, Edward's body will replace the different powders.

Alphonse closed his eyes, and searched the concentration. He approached his hands to the circle…

But before they could reach their target, two other hands pushed him away. Al fell on his back, hard. He quickly picked himself up and looked at the man standing between him and the transmutation circle.

Roy Mustang, his eyes glowing with anger, quickly approached the young alchemist. Instinctively, Alphonse stepped back. The colonel gripped his red jacket and pulled his face so close to his that their noses where almost touching.

-"And what were you doing, Alphonse Elric?" Mustang asked, coldly.

-"What I'm GOING to do, Mustang!" Alphonse corrected roughly, "Because nobody will stop me! I want my brother my brother back!"

Mustang yield back to the young alchemist face:

-"No, you won't! Your brother is not dead, Al! Stop this already, so I can explain the whole situation!"

Alphonse wasn't listening. In fact, he was more interested by the deadly circle. One's again, he tryed to pass throw Mustang. Anoyed, the colonel catched the kid's arm, and said slowly:

-"Alphonse Elric, if you try to activate this circle one more time, I swere I will spank you so hard that you won't be able to sit! EVER!"

The boy looked at him directly in the eyes. Sheking with anger, he said:

- "What? You wouldn't!"

-"Try me!" the man replied.

-"Fine!" Alphonse cried. And before Mustang could react, the boy had pushed him away. In no time, Al had clapped his hands on the transmutation circle, and activated his alchemy... But nothing happened!

Mustang sighed in realif. He just had the time to activate his flame alchemy to scratch the circle. Now incomplet, the drawing couldn't work anymore.

Roy Mustang approached Alphonse. He was still trying to activate the alchemy. Without a word, he grabbed the kid by the back of hid coat, and leaded him to a chair.

It was now a very surprised Alphonse who was trying to get free.

Alphonse looked Mustang sat on the chair. Then, the man quickly bends him on his lap... Wait! He isn't gonna...' A sharp smack stoped his thoughts, followed by a stinging sensation.

-"You sick bastard! You can't spank me!" the young one yield, fast interupted by another smack.

-"Now, now Alphonse. You just sound like your brother!" replied the colonel.

Mustang landed a few more swats on the poor boy's bottom. Even if the colonel hadn't spanked him hard, Alphonse was truly thinking he'll not sit for months. After all, he'd never been spanked before!

The colonel was smacking Alphonse with a perfect regularity. Between the swats, he said:

-"Alphonse you will not do a tantrum like this, ever again! You here me? Otherwise, I won't assitate to spank you again!"

-"Ow, yes, Ouch, I understand!"The boy cried. "Could you... Ow! Just stop already... Ack! Please?

Seeing that Alphonse has retured to his ordinary polit self, Roy smacked him three last time , and helped him off his lap.

Alphonse looked at him with pitiful eyes, and then turned his gaze on his own feet.

-"Trying this transmutation was really stupid, you know?" Mustang began.

The boy lifted his head up, and almost cried:

-"But I want my brother back!"

Mustang sighed evilly.

-"We sould had told you the truth a long time ago..."

The look on the boy's face pushed him to go on.

-"In fact, he said, you and your brother had already tryed the human transmutation, to revival your mother. But all went wrong. You lose your body and Edward, two limbs. Your brother passed all his time searching a way to find your body. But when he did, all went wrong again. You had your body back, but your brother had passed the gate.

-"So, Brother is not dead?" Alphonse asked slowly, some tears fowling on his cheecks.

-"No, and I'm sur he'll find a way to come back." Mustang answered, running his fingers in the boy's shinny hair."So don't worry too much..."

And before he could react, Alphonse was hugging him.

-"Thank you" he said.

Roy gets up and said:

-"Now, would you like some hot chocolat?"

Smilling for the first time in months, Alphonse run off the small appartment. Mustang followed him, thinking they could clean the mess later.

He closed the door, on what could have been a horrible tragedy.

The End.


End file.
